


Barn Destroyer

by lemonlush



Series: One Last Ride [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush
Summary: She really didn't want to go to this barn dance...Especially since she knew her ex boyfriend, the love of her life, was going. Then again, maybe they could patch things up... Rated M for the reasons you think it is. Inu/Kag
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: One Last Ride [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932142
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102
Collections: One Last Ride





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrigidTheFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe, but I sure do love playing with them. The rest is mine.

* * *

She didn't know why she came to this thing. She should have stayed home and gotten a head start on the next article...and yet, here she was. Standing awkwardly off to the side in a group of women she knew in high school, in a barn. It felt like she was in middle school at an awkward dance all over again...Except she didn't have a handsome half demon at her side to keep her company. Instead, she was with this group of harpies.

That same group of harpies had somehow convinced her that coming to a barn dance was a good life choice. "Oh Kagome...You'll have so much fun! Oh Kagome...it will be nice to let your hair down! Oh Kagome...Don't you want to get all dressed up? Maybe catch someone's eye?"

Ugh. She didn't want to catch someone's eye. Sure...she could see how this would be fun for them, how they would want to...But so far all she felt was anxious and out of place, despite the warm atmosphere.

Twinkle lights were draped across the ceiling in large, lazy swoops. A long line of tables lined one wall, piled with the food everyone had brought. It had everything from pulled pork to lemon squares, and a galvanized metal tub filled with ice and a variety of beer lay on the dirt floor off to the side. Picnic tables had been dragged inside, and someone had rolled out a burlap runner across them, placing mason jars with flowers and raffia bows in the center. Speakers had been set up in various locations across the room, and a spotify playlist was blaring through them.

If she were in a better mood and didn't feel so out of place, she was sure that this would have felt a bit magical. As it were, however, she just wanted to weasle her way out of here as soon as possible. She wanted to slip out of her navy blue dress, into her pajamas, and curl up in bed under the covers. She wasn't even sure why she had picked this dress. It was cute...the top tied between her breasts, creating a key hole between the top and it's skirt. It flowed out from her hips and had decorative buttons up the front.

The harpies had said it was cute.

She just missed her bra.

She was also pretty sure that a certain someone was going to come, most likely having been strong armed into this event just as she had been. Miroku wasn't one to let his friend live his life on the sideline, afterall…

Speak of the devil.

It's like they could sense she was thinking about them.

Inuyasha entered the barn, his ears plastered flat to his head as he looked around nervously. She couldn't help the ache she felt in her chest when she saw him - he looked so unintentionally handsome. His honeyed eyes sparkled in the dim light like two citrine gems, and his long silver hair hung loose around his shoulders and back. He had chosen to wear a faded red henley tshirt, and a pair of jeans that accentuated his powerful thighs and she was sure his ass looked…

Well…

It didn't matter, did it?

She was sure he was looking around for Kikyo and as soon as he had located her, they were going to run off somewhere quiet and spend the rest of the night doing things she didn't want to think about.

She watched as he continued to look around, watching his nostrils twitch as if to help him locate his girlfriend.

That was still a harder pill to swallow than she would care to admit. But they were happy...and that's all she could hope for. That's all she had ever wanted for him, afterall. His happiness.

He paused in his search for Kikyo and she watched him turn to look straight at her, his whole body seeming to freeze as he did.

Was he not expecting to see her tonight? Had she ruined their evening?

She couldn't help but mentally groan. This was just one more reason she should have stayed at home...but...his gaze was quickly softening, and his eyes brightened. He looked...happy. But nervous...but relieved...yet determined.

Had he...he couldn't have possibly been looking for _her_ , could he?

Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, startling him, and he finally pulled his eyes away from her, turning to talk to his friend. They shared a few words before Miroku looked her way and smirked.

What was _that_ look for?

She glanced back over at Inuyasha and he had turned bright red.

Maybe it was better if she didn't know.

She returned her attention to the small group of harpies she was with. They had moved on to another trivial topic. Someone had gotten a haircut recently and they thought it looked hideous. Really? How riveting...

"—I heard it's because Inuyasha broke up with her," a blond harpie, Cassie, whispered loudly.

"No!" the woman next to her, Jessica, gasped, and Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. Wait... _what?_ She couldn't have heard that right...Inuyasha... _No way!_ He was happy with Kikyo! There was no way he would have broken up with her.

"Yes!" Cassie insisted, taking a non-too-casual sip of her beer. "Apparently, he didn't see himself feeling the same things she was feeling for him. Broke it off with her two weeks ago. She's been a wreck ever since."

Well. This was news to her!

But...they could be wrong. You couldn't believe everything you heard...And these harpies weren't exactly a reliable source of information. They were gossips, spreading rumors for the fun of it. Unless she heard it from Inuyasha or Kikyo, she wasn't going to believe it.

The girls quickly flitted from one possible reason to the next, hypothesizing why he ended things all while shooting her smirks and knowing looks. She excused herself to grab a beer, noticing that Inuyasha and Miroku were no longer there. As the night wore on and they sat down to eat, she found herself mulling over what they had said, still in disbelief that he would have ended things with Kikyo.

She had really thought that they were happy together...she had thought that everything was going great. He seemed to glow when he was with her. There was just something... _weird_ about what the harpies had said.

She sighed, looking down at her empty plate as men started coming over to the harpies and they left, one by one, to dance in the center of the barn. When she looked back up, they had all left and Inuyasha was standing on the other side of the table, his hands in his pockets.

"Didn't wanna join the party?" he asked, smiling shyly at her.

"Not really in a dancing mood," she admitted. "Not really sure why I came…"

"I can't help you with that," he replied with a shrug. "But...I was gonna step out for a second. Get some fresh air...Maybe stop the ringing in my ears. Wanna come with me?"

She bit her lip and looked behind him. No one was paying attention to them, and even if they were...did she really give a shit? They were friends long before they were exs, and it _was_ loud in here. It was bothering her too, and she had _human_ ears. She could only imagine how badly he was suffering.

"I'd like that," she grinned, grabbing her purse and rising from the table, leading the way outside. She watched his ears unfold as soon as the doors closed, and he sighed in relief.

"That's better," he smiled sheepishly, coming to lean on the side of the barn.

"Do you need any advil? I have some in my purse."

"Yeah...that'd be nice. Thanks."

"Of course," she reassured, opening her purse and digging through it to find the small bottle inside. She handed it to him, and his fingertips tenderly grazed hers as he took the bottle. Little sparks of electricity ran through her at the contact, setting her heart aflutter and heating her cheeks. She readjusted the purse strap on her shoulder as he opened the bottle, popping a few pills out and threw them back.

She watched the muscles of his neck move as he swallowed them dry and she bit her lip, shifting her gaze to the side. She didn't know why she found seeing the tendons and skin of his neck move so attractive, but she did.

Then again, she had always thought everything about him was attractive, from the tips of his puppy dog ears to the tips of his toes...he had been her adonis. Until he hadn't.

He handed the bottle back to her and she busied herself with putting it away as he turned to quietly regard her.

"So...why didn't ya wanna come?"

"I have an article that I need to finish. Well. Start, I guess…"

"And you'd rather be at home working on that than at this grand ol' shindig?"

"Shindig? Really?" she snorted, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah...laugh it up. What else should I call it? Hoe down throw down? Hootenanny? Jigamaree?"

She felt her snort turn into a full bodied laugh, and his eyes softened, sparkling like the stars twinkling above them.

"It ain't _that_ funny, Kags," he grumbled good heartedly as her laughter slowly came to an end.

 _Kags._ Her special nickname. She hadn't heard him call her that in years.

It was nice.

"Oh but it was," she grinned, but her smile quickly faded as she took in the way he was staring at her. His eyes were still sparkling, but they had softened into longing - his whole face smoothing into desire and a twinge of regret. "What about you?" she asked, trying to make the butterflies in her stomach go away. "Why did you come? Where's Kikyo? I didn't see her in there…"

He winced, averting his gaze at her question and suddenly finding the ground quite fascinating.

"I don't know where Kikyo is...we...we're not together anymore. As for why I came...Miroku convinced me. He said it would be fun...and that he heard you were coming."

"So it's true then...you broke up with her," she whispered, trying to fixate on the first part of his statement rather than the second. The second part only fed the butterflies in her stomach and made her heart race.

She didn't want to still want him...but she did. Badly. She missed him. Missed what they were...What they had...

"Yeah," he sighed, pulling a hand out from his pocket and running his claw tipped fingers through his bangs. "I couldn't...she's a sweet girl...but I couldn't give her what she needed. I couldn't love her like I should…and that's not fair or right to her."

"Why not," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat when he pinned her with a knowing, heated look.

"You know why, Kags," he murmured, his eyes dropping to her lips.

"Do I?" she whispered, her eyes rapidly scanning his face.

"Yeah. Ya do," he breathed, reaching out to tenderly cup her cheek, his eyes burning her almost as much as his touch electrified her. She felt his gaze on her lips, and also his uncertainty.

Kagome tenderly reached out to cup his cheek in turn, tilting her head up in a silent invitation...telling him with her eyes that she wanted him. Needed him. Longed for him to kiss her.

That was all he needed.

He leaned down to gently press a lingering kiss to her lips, moving away after a moment as if he were afraid she would tell him to stop.

She wouldn't though.

She didn't want him to stop, and he could feel that. They had both missed the familiarity of being together. Missed the feeling of their flesh pressed together. Of their hands pulling and tracing and scorching. Missed the passion and the need. Missed tasting each other...the slick of their tongues encouraging the heat in their bellies to rise higher and higher until there was nothing but this.

Them.

Together.

He tilted his head back down, eagerly taking her lips again, and when she moaned into his mouth they felt that all consuming passion rekindle in their veins. He broke from her to push away from the side of the barn to pin her against it, his lips capturing hers as her back roughly collided with the wood. Her purse fell to the ground, unnoticed.

Her arms wrapped around his neck on instinct, pulling him closer as his kiss became heated. Fevered. His fangs lightly scraped against the flesh of her lips, drawing a needy moan from her. Why did this feel so good? The pull of his lips against hers...she felt like she was coming home. She was returning to where she belonged after a long, wholly unneeded separation.

This was where she should be. This _was_ her home. He was her heart, and she was his.

His teeth lightly nipped at her lips, his tongue sliding along them to soothe his love bites, and she pulled him that much closer. Kagome felt him take her bottom lip between his, suckling it before releasing it with a wet sound as he pressed his forehead to hers. Her fingers scraped up his neck to the back of his head, pulling him down for more...unwilling to let him go.

She wasn't done yet. She needed to taste him. Feel his lips on hers...and he was happy to accommodate her. He wanted to sate her needs - give her all that she asked for.

She wanted to ask for everything though.

Not just his body, which she could feel hardening against hers.

She wanted _him_. His companionship. His laughter. His strength. His love…

It was a lot to ask for, especially given their past...but she wanted to ask for it anyways.

She felt him pull away from her, leaving her lips tingling, to trail his down her neck. She felt him pause to suck at her pulse point, enjoying the feel of her heart thundering in her chest, making her blood race through her veins with each rapid beat. A claw tipped hand moved to her rib cage, his fingers splaying across them.

He was testing the water...so clearly wanting to go further, but wanting to give her ample time to reject him.

She didn't want to reject him, however.

Letting him go had been the biggest mistake of her life. She should have fought harder. Held on tighter...but she didn't want to think of the past.

She wanted his hand on her breast...and damnit if she wasn't going to have it!

She reached up to gently grab his wrist, guiding his hand up her ribs to the soft mound concealed by the fabric of her navy dress.

She felt him remove his lips for a moment to look down at where she had placed his hand, and a whimper escaped his throat. She covered his hand with hers, a deep blush reaching from her cheeks to the tops of her breasts clearly visible as he moved his hand, giving her excited flesh a tentative squeeze. When she made no move to stop him, he captured her lips again, his actions becoming somehow even more fevered as he molded her flesh in his palm.

It made her back arch upwards, trying to get closer to him. Trying to encourage him to keep going.

Touch her more.

Taste her more.

Not to stop.

She needed him to not stop. She was on fire. Burning alive, but needing more. She wanted to feed the wildfire in her lower belly. Give it as much kindling as it wanted, until it overcame her. Destroyed their past, erasing the destruction they had caused so that they could start again.

This was a beginning. A fresh start. A second chance...they could feel it in their blood as they stood there against the side of the barn, clinging to each other like they clung to their last vestiges of sanity.

She continued to allow his lips to dominate hers as she wrapped a leg around his waist, his stiffness pushing against her heat and they both groaned deeply at the feeling. The hand that was still free came around to grab her thigh, helping support her leg as he snapped his hips forward, grinding his need into her and she gasped into his mouth.

He pulled his head away, leaning it against the siding as he repeated the action, drawing a strangled whimper like sound out of him.

"Kagome," he breathed, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear before he pulled it between his teeth and gave it a light nibble. "God woman," he continued, his hot breath fanning over her abused flesh. "Do you know what you do to me?" he demanded, thrusting forward again and making her head roll back. "Can you feel how much I need you?"

"Yes," she groaned, her hands grasping at his back to try and make him do it again.

"Do you need me," he demanded, grinding his hips into hers. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," she moaned, his teasing was driving her insane. God...he _knew_ what he was doing to her.

"Will you let me have you," he asked, his tone a bit softer than it had been. She reached up, pulling his lips back down to hers as she kissed him, trying to pour all of her thoughts and wants and desires into this simple action.

She heard him moan, his hand stroking the flesh of her thigh as his thumb and index finger located her nipple under the fabric of her dress. She felt him give it a firm pinch before he rolled his thumb over the hardened peak, trying to sooth away his aggressiveness.

When they parted, he was still rubbing her nipple as he whispered, "Please...say yes this time. Please, Kagome..."

She didn't need to think about it. She had wanted this for as long as he had.

"Yes."

His lips captured hers again as he pushed her further into the wall, his tongue sliding back into her mouth as his fingers found the tie to the front of her dress. She felt the tug of the fabric as he gently pulled, the cotton going slack as it came undone. Inuyasha trailed his lips down her neck to her clavicle, and her eyes drifted shut as she felt him scrape his fangs along her skin.

He ground his hips into hers again, groaning as her hands found their way under his shirt, feeling the ridges of his abdomen. She felt the tips of his claws gently skim across the tops of her breasts as he parted the front of her dress, completely exposing her pert breasts to him. A pleased hum of appreciation vibrated out from his throat, wordlessly telling her he was delighted that she had forgone a bra. Nothing would hinder his gaze...or his touch.

"Kagome…" he breathed, his calloused fingers gently cupping her, feeling the weight of her in his palm. "You haven't changed at all. You're still as beautiful as I remember you."

"You have," she blushed, her fingers splaying across the taught skin and muscles of his stomach.

"For the better?" He questioned hopefully, and she bit her lip, nodding shyly.

"For the better," she reassured, her finger tracing the hard contours of his body under the confines of his soft, red shirt.

A low rumble vibrated out from his chest at her words, and he leaned down to capture her lips in another burning kiss. He rekindled the fire in her blood with just the press of his lips and the flick of his tongue, and she felt herself bonelessly melt into his arms, letting him do as he pleased.

His lips trailed a blazing path down her neck to the tip of her breast, pulling a nipple between his lips. He nibbled and suckled and laved her tender, sensitive skin with his tongue. She squirmed. Moaned. Begged for more. Craved for more. His free hand slipped up under the hem of the skirt of her dress, obeying her demands. It traveled upwards, completely unnoticed until she felt a knuckle running up and down the fabric covering her weeping core.

"Inuyasha," she begged, needing his touch to be firmer as he located the bundle of nerves within and teasingly rubbed it through the fabric of her panties.

"Yes?" he rumbled, and she felt the tips of his claws gently tracing her, making her head roll back.

"Please...more...I need you. This...This isn't enough..."

It was as if her admission had broken him. He had waited years to hear those words tumbling from her lips, and something within him snapped.

The sound of fabric ripping echoed around them as his claws sliced through the crotch of her panties, and the feeling of the warm summer air ghosting across her wet skin sent shivers of need racing up and down her spine. The pad of his thumb slid up her slit, wetting itself with her desire before locating the little delicious nub he knew so well.

He reacquainted himself with it, slowly rolling his thumb over it this way and that, watching with hungry eyes as her head thrashed to and fro with different movements. She cried out when he lightened his touch, skimming over her clit. Barely giving her enough to feel. Refusing to sate her needs. Torturing her in the most exquisite of ways.

It wasn't enough for _him_. He needed more.

Desperately.

"Darling," he whimpered, the old endearment falling from his lips, as sweet and smooth as honey. "I want to taste you…"

She cried out, her head rolling back again as his words washed over her...but it wasn't a yes. He wanted to _hear_ her say yes. He had fanaticized it so many times...he wanted those fantasies to become a reality.

"Tell me," he demanded gently, his tone only a little more firm than it had been. "Tell me I can taste you."

"Taste me," she pleaded, sucking in a surprised breath and letting out a satisfied sigh when he dropped to his knees, his head disappearing up her dress. Her legs spread of their own accord, welcoming him as she bit her lip in anticipation.

She was perfect. Glistening. Better than any of the memories he had revisited when he touched himself, thinking of her.

A wanton, unbidden moan rippled out from her throat as his tongue dipped between her folds. Tasting her. Lapping at her. Begging her for more. Her hand came up to her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers as his tongue slid inside her, stoking the fire. His name tumbled from her lips, an incoherent mess of syllables neither could understand.

They didn't need to.

They knew.

His hands lovingly slid up her trembling thigh, lifting her leg and propping it up on his shoulder. She gasped at the new angle, a hand finding its way to his unoccupied shoulder to help keep herself upright. The incoherent babble pouring from her changed pitch and volume, both increasing as he continued his exploration of her. He refamiliarized himself, drawing on the past and combining newer knowledge to make her scream as she finally, blissfully exploded above him.

Her nails dug into his shoulder, leaving crescent shaped divets in his skin. Marks he knew he would smile at when he saw them in the mirror, fondly remembering the way he had earned them.

He would never forget this moment. The way she could barely stand up. The slack jawed expression on her face as she panted, each breath making her breasts heave in the moonlight. Tendrils of her hair clung to the damp skin of her forehead and neck.

Fuck if she wasn't everything he had dreamed of.

He tenderly kissed her thigh, bunching up the blue fabric of her dress to reach her creamy skin. He gave her a light nip, making her chuckle breathily before he lowered her leg, rising painfully.

Her eyes drifted closed as his arms wrapped around her waist, his nose burying itself in her hair as he inhaled her. She smelled delicious. Sweet and sweaty. Of sex. He wanted to remember it for years to come.

"Inuyasha," she panted, her eyes slowly refocusing on him as she began to regain her grip on reality. No one... _no one_ had ever been that good before. Her legs still felt like jelly and she swore she had never had such an intense orgasm before in her life.

"Yeah," he smirked with pride, and she could feel his ego inflating as he leaned down to capture a slow, deep kiss from her. He pulled away, leaving her moaning in disappointment.

She opened her eyes and was met with his fiery gaze, his expression slightly pained.

"Kagome," he whimpered softly, "I need more still...Please…"

She reached down to the straining fabric of his jeans, cupping his hardened length. His whimper increased in volume as she began to rub him and his forehead dropped to her shoulder.

"Please…"

She slid her hand up, dragging her palm over his abdomen and chest up to his shoulder, guiding him to trade places with her. His back hit the side of the barn with a slight thump and her fingers began working the closure of his belt. The sound of metal lightly tapping against metal filled the air around them as it came undone, the hum of the music inside nothing more than muffled background noise.

She quickly unfastened his button, tugging down his zipper to part his jeans, allowing his cock to spring free. He sighed in relief before gasping as Kagome gently palmed his straining flesh. She cupped him fully before running her fingertips up and down his length in feather light caresses.

His hips jerked forward of their own volition, a keening whine filling the air. She wasn't giving him what he wanted, and she knew it.

"I have a condom in my wallet," he panted as if he could read her thoughts, his hand beginning to reach for his back pocket. She quickly grabbed it, stilling his movement and he looked back at her, bewildered.

Did he think she was just going to take her pleasure and give him nothing in return?

Please.

She would never leave him so incredibly unsatisfied.

"You don't need it yet," she soothed, releasing his hand and drawing him back for another kiss that left his already heated blood pounding through his veins. He moaned into her mouth as her hand wrapped itself around his girth, slowly sliding up and down. Her unoccupied hand drifted up to the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing it as her lips trailed down to his jaw. Kagome's hand found the hem of his shirt, sliding up under it as her lips moved to his neck. Her tongue darted out to taste his skin as her hand found the hard ridge of his pectoral muscle.

It was salty.

Delicious.

She delighted in the way his whole body jerked violently as she grazed her teeth along his neck, increasing the pressure of her hand around his throbbing cock.

"K-Kagome," he whimpered, her name tumbling from his lips in broken syllables. It made her feel powerful. Desirable. She was in control now, and she loved it.

"Inuyasha," she murmured reassuringly, moving her lips down to the collar of his shirt. She placed wet kisses to his skin as she went, and absently noticed the feel of his shirt grazing the tips of her sensitive nipples. It had never once occurred to her that perhaps they shouldn't be doing this here...or that perhaps she should re-tie her dress.

Fuck everyone else.

If they saw, they saw. If they heard, they heard. She wasn't going to let social norms keep them from this. From finally being together.

Her fingertips found his nipple as her palm encapsulated the head of his cock, giving them both a firm squeeze. His head slammed against the side of the barn with a loud bang, and she jumped, worried that he had actually hurt himself.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned, removing her hands to hold his face in concern.

"'M okay," he mumbled, embarrassed. "Don't...don't stop," he blushed, and relief flooded her as she gave him a quick lingering kiss before letting her hands resume the exploration of his body. She began to tug him teasingly again as she peeled the deep V of his shirt to the side, laving the skin revealed to her with her tongue.

He whimpered and moaned and trembled and thrashed…

It was delightful but it wasn't enough. She wanted more.

She wanted to hear him brokenly cry out for her as he lost himself as she had. She wanted to taste him on her lips. In her mouth.

She pulled away from him, dropping to her knees as she continued to pump him, and he hazily opened his eyes to find her when he felt her body heat leave. They widened as he took in the sight...her breasts exposed to him...his cock inches from her face...her hand still working on him. Pumping him. A small white bead of his excitement beginning to gather at the tip of his length.

"I want to taste you, Inuyasha," she smirked, mirroring his words from earlier.

His cock jumped at her words, almost as if it were trying to speak for itself.

"Wh-what are ya waiting for then?"

Her grin widened before she smoothed it away, running her tongue up the underside of his aching cock. She felt his thighs begin to tremble as she reached her hand into the hole of his red boxer briefs, locating the tender sack within. She pulled it out, rolling it in her palm as she moved to his tip, pulling it between her lips.

She swirled her tongue around him, massaging his sack before she slowly began bobbing her head over his hardness.

His whimpers and high pitched whines goaded her on, encouraging her to take more and more of him into her mouth.

"Kagome," he mewled, and she smirked around him.

She loved the way that sounded.

She needed to be careful...she could get addicted to it. To him. To this. Everything about this...It was empowering and seductive. The sounds he made...the quiver of his flesh...She controlled his pleasure. Gave him only what she deemed he was deserving of. She could stop it all in a second and he would be begging her for more.

She could understand why some women weren't fond of this...but she certainly wasn't one of them.

She felt his sack beginning to tighten between her fingers, and she continued on with renewed vigor, bobbing her head faster. Stroking him more firmly. Lapping and swirling her tongue, tasting the salty bitterness of his essence as his excitement continued to bead at the tip.

He was so close. She was driving him crazy. God he wanted to let go. He was barely hanging on by a thread. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let her keep going. This wasn't what he wanted...It was and it wasn't. He wanted to let go...but not like this. He needed her. Badly. _Now_.

She gave his tip another flick before she gasped, the air knocked from her lungs as her back slammed against the wall of the barn. His lips were on hers, his fangs scraping against her lips and she tried to make the world stop spinning. He pulled roughly away from her, the flesh of her lips swollen from his sudden aggression.

"Not like that, Kagome," he growled lowly, the timbre of his voice making her body tremble again. "Not this time. I want to cum inside you. I _need_ to, Darling."

"But—" she tried to protest, not yet satisfied with what she had been doing. She still fucking wanted more goddamnit!

"—Next time. I'll give you whatever you want next time," he growled, reaching into his back pocket to take out his wallet. "This time, I want something more."

"I wanted to taste you," she complained breathily, watching him open the wallet and fish out the square foil packet within. His eyes darkened and he pushed her back up against the wall, shoving his tongue into her mouth. His hands slapped the wood siding of the barn. Her fingers grasped the back of his shirt. She clung to him, fisting the soft fabric as she tried to maintain her slipping hold on reality.

"God...I want that too...but not now. Next time," he promised, roughly pulling away from her, his chest heaving with each breath he took. "I need to have you now, Kagome," he explained, tearing the side of the foil packet open and sliding the latex within down his throbbing, twitching length. He pinched the tip and pressed his body back against hers, her nipples rubbing against the fabric of his shirt.

He grabbed her hand and closed her fist around his cock, lifting her thigh to help hold her leg up.

"Guide me. Put me inside you," he demanded, running his fangs up the side of her neck.

She wanted to joke about not being able to find it, but she didn't really feel like laughing. She felt like doing something a bit more visceral instead. She felt his chest vibrate with a needy growl as she placed his tip at her entrance, slowly pushing the head of his cock in.

"Kagome," he groaned, his hand tightening on her thigh. "Fuck woman."

"Trying to," she giggled, unable to control herself this time, and his growl strengthened before he frantically slammed the rest of the way into her.

She wasn't laughing anymore.

She was gasping. Panting. Clinging to him as he thrust in and out of her. The delicious slide of his hips colliding with hers made her head fall back, her mouth opening wide and she tried to breath. He was burning her alive, the white hot heat turning blood into liquid fire. She needed more. His name spilled out from her lips in broken syllables - a prayer in a forein language as old as time.

She was begging. Pleading.

More. Harder. Faster.

Her blood was pounding in her ears as he obeyed her command, nothing more than her loyal servant. He gave her everything she desired, his hand digging into the wood beside her head, leaving five deep trench marks in the wood.

"Kagome," he grunted, continuing to slam into her again and again, leaning down to steal another kiss from her. She felt hot air as he exhaled through his nose, breaking away from her to gasp for air as sweat dripped down his face.

She clung tighter, moving her hands under his fucking shirt to drag her nails up his back. The feeling only spurred him on, encouraging him to pound that much harder into the wet heat between her legs.

"L-lift my other leg," she demanded, and he snarled, picking her up completely and holding her wide open. They gasped in unison at the new angle, delighting in how much deeper he could reach.

"Fuck you feel so good," his words a gutteral groan.

"You too," she mewled, and he shot her a quick smile, a fang poking out from the corner of his mouth. The moonlight glinted off of it briefly before he dipped his head down to her chest, capturing a nipple between his teeth.

Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his back, goading him on to give it a firm nibble before tracing her areola with the tip of his fang. She shuddered around him, her core clenching and making him cry out from the pleasure.

He needed to watch. He wanted to see where those delicious feelings were coming from. His desire to watch himself disappearing into her tight, hot center was almost primal. The desperation almost embarrassing.

He flicked his tongue over her hardened peak one more time before pulling back.

"Lift your dress," he demanded, his voice gravelly and filled with need. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

She bit the inside of her lip, her head rolling back as the head of his cock pushed into her in just the right way. Her mind went blank, unable to focus on what he had just asked her to do. The only thing she could focus on was the feeling of burning alive as their bodies continued to move together, her hips rotating to work with his.

"Fuck," he snarled, leaning down to nip her neck and regain her attention. "Lift your dress," he demanded again, a bit more harshly this time and she focused, doing as he requested. She raised the skirt of her dress up around her hips, exposing the sight of their sexes working together to their eyes. "Touch yourself," he commanded, a deep growl vibrating out from his chest. The sound of their skin slapping together filling the air.

She placed her hand on her breast, moving the tips of her fingers over her hardened peak gently rubbing it. Pleased she had his attention, she slowly slid them downwards, over her abdomen, closer and closer toward her aching heat. She glanced back up, watching him watch her as she slid her fingers down to where their bodies merged, seeking out the hard bundle of nerves near the top.

"Is this what you wanted?" she demanded, rolling her fingers over it.

"More," he snarled, and she obeyed, preforming for him. She spread herself open, reveling in his rapt attention, his eyes never drifting as she moved her fingers over herself.

It was so good...the feeling of him moving within her, filling her so completely...the feeling of her fingers working herself...She wanted to scream. Wanted that coil tightening within her to snap.

"It's too much," she gasped after a moment. All of the sensations were building in her. Pushing her closer and closer. Feeding that fire burning inside her.

"Don't stop," he replied roughly, his voice breaking at the end. It was hard for him too. He was trying to last. He wanted to...but she was clenching him so tightly...so firmly...He was going to lose his mine.

"I'm close," she whimpered in response. That was the signal he had been waiting for. He tilted his hips hitting a sensitive spot within her, making her toes curl.

"Yash," she gasped, her eyes drifting shut as she continued to rub herself.

He looked up at her, his face morphing into a fanged snarl. Her expression was almost enough to send him over the edge. God damn he was so close. He wanted his release so badly. He craved it...but he needed to feel her lose herself first. He could hold out.

He leaned down, his fangs grazing her lips as he took them with his one more time. It was too much. She felt her whole world explode as her orgasm violently rippled through her, making her core squeeze and clench his cock. His mouth swallowed her cries of pleasure as he howled his own. His release violently swept through him as he exploded, white light flashing before his eyes as he felt himself empty into the latex he still wore. He continued to thrust. Slowly. Jerkily. His movements no longer frantic and desperate.

Finally, his hips stilled and he buried his face in the side of her neck, dropping to his knees and dragging her down the side of the barn with him.

"Oh my God…" she breathed, her words coming out in hot, rappid puffs against his skin.

"Yeah," he agreed, leaning forward to rest his head on her shoulder. "Pretty damn good."

"Pretty damn _amazing_ ," she corrected, and he laughed huskily, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"It was," he murmured, and they sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying the afterglow of their intimacy. He felt her fingers find his ear, beginning to gently message it. He let out a rumble of contentment, pulling her that much closer, and she giggled in response to the sound.

"What...what does this mean for us, Yash," she asked after a moment, breaking the silence.

"Whattya mean?" he asked hazily, tilting his head further into her hand. She smiled and let go of him, wanting his full attention. He let out a little whine of disappointment at the loss of her touch, and she hooked a finger under his chin, tilting his head up to look her in the eyes.

"I mean...what was this?"

"Really hot sex?"

"Yes," she agreed, rolling her eyes. "But...are we...does this mean—"

"—I want to give us another try. Not...not just because of the sex," he blushed. "I...I wanted to ask you that before we...before things _escalated_."

"You did, huh?"

"Yeah," he swallowed nervously, and she cupped his cheek, leaning down to place a gentle, loving, chaste kiss to his lips.

"I want that too."

She should be nicer to the harpies. Coming to this barn dance was one of the best decisions she ever made.

* * *

A/N:

Written for Clearwillow! A little thank you for putting her game together for us. Spin off of the currently tumblr exclusive story, One Last Ride. You can read the whole story, and view lots of amazing fan art for it, on my tumblr page. And if you do...Bring tissues and wine.

This is a separate one shot and not One Last Ride story canon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

5 am. _5 fucking am_ and it was already hot as balls out. If he could get away with it, he wouldn't have even worn his tank top into the Higurashi's, but somethings ya just didn't do. The air was thick. Clingy. Muggy. A fine sheen of sweat already cling to his skin and he hadn't even started working on the damn fence yet.

Fuck him…

It was gonna be a rough day.

He ran his claw tipped fingers through his bangs as he sorted through his keys to find the one for their front door and opened it as quietly as he could.

The smell of bacon wafted through the air, warmly greeting him like an old friend.

Mrs. Higurashi always made the best bacon, and the thought of what awaited him in the other room made him grin. He quickly threw his hair up into a bun, and strode towards the kitchen door, his tool belt tugging at his hips with each step.

"Morning," he greeted, pushing through the door, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Bacon was cooking alright.

But it wasn't Mrs. Higurashi making it.

Kagome stood at the stove, flipping a few pieces with a plastic spatula…wearing only his button down shirt.

"Morning," she replied, a sultry smile tugging at her lips. "You're right on time! I was just about to start the eggs," she mused, turning around to grab a coffee mug from the cabinet. His shirt rose up around her thighs as she reached up, barely keeping her backside concealed from view. He watched her stand up on her tiptoes and try again, but the mug she wanted seemed to continuously evade her.

"Here," he offered, coming to stand directly behind her, and he easily plucked the mug from it's shelf for her.

"Thanks," she murmured, slowly turning around to take the mug he offered her, and he swallowed. His shirt had been unbuttoned enough for him to make out the curves of her pert, firm breasts, the flash of skin making him swallow.

"Sure thing," he nodded, backing away from her as she turned to pour him some coffee. "It's gonna be a hot one today," he absently commented, and she hummed her agreement.

"I know. I had a hard time sleeping. I had to remove my sheets and strip down before I could get comfortable," she replied off handedly, opening the fridge. "We have a surplus of eggs again...can I make you three?"

"Sure," he croaked, his mind spinning. Why...why the hell had she said that? Now all he could picture was her, naked, in her bed. Soft moonlight spilling over her nude form, highlighting every peak and valley of her body. He found himself mentally shaking his head to dispel the image. "Need any help," he asked, moving to stand behind her in the hopes of distracting himself as she bent over and he audibly choked.

Fucking hell!

He was not prepared for that view!

He didn't see London or France because she _wasn't_ wearing any underpants!

"K-Kagome," he choked out, "You're n-not...ah, ha...w-wearing anything under that, are you…?"

She just rolled her eyes as she stood back up. Had...had _another_ button come undone? He swore he could see more of the valley between her breasts than he had before. Then again, it was getting very hard to think, when he could clearly see the swell of each breast under the fabric of his shirt.

"Silly...I told you it was _hot_ today!" she laughed off dismissively, crossing the kitchen. Her hips swayed with each step, and he bit the inside of his lips to keep from groaning. She was completely naked under his shirt.

 _His_ fucking shirt! Why the hell was she even wearing it?

She had her own clothes!

She removed the bacon from the pan and placed the crisp strips onto a plate. She twist her hair up away from the back of her neck into a bun at the top of her head before rolling her shoulders and moaning. The movement only parted his shirt further, and he felt a whine build up in the back of this throat as his blood began to heat.

This wasn't fair.

She had to know she was playing with him, right? It was a conscious choice to _not_ be wearing any underwear. In _his_ fucking shirt! I mean _God damn_...It was a fucking signal to everyone that she was his...and that she wanted people to know it. It was triggering his basic instincts. The demon inside him was growling he claim her.

"Kagome, why are you wearing my shirt," he demanded as she raised an egg, ready to crack it into the pan.

"Oh…" she looked down, running the tips of her fingers along the open top. He watched as they slowly, sensually grazed the skin of her breast, the fabric parting slightly to reveal even more of her skin to him. "Sorry," she replied, biting her lip. "I hadn't really noticed. Want it back?"

"Yeah...I liked that one."

She placed the egg she was holding back down onto the counter, and slowly began unbuttoning his top. His eyes widened in shock and he choked out, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you back your shirt," she replied, giving him a look that clearly said she thought he was losing his mind.

"Now?!"

"Do you not want it back?"

"N-not right this second!"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts, her movement making the fabric of his shirt open just enough that he could make out the barest hint of her areolas. She was trying to kill him. He was sure of it now.

"Well, make up your mind! Do you want the shirt back or not?"

"Of course I want it back, but I don't need it now!" he replied in exasperation, trying to tell the voice in his head yelling at him for stopping the show to shut the fuck up.

She smirked and ran her fingers up the edge of his shirt, dipping them in past the hem.

"Kagome...Are you trying to seduce me," he finally just blurted out, and she rolled her eyes, walking over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, moving them down to his pectorals as she tilted her head and looked up at him through her lashes. Fuck...she was. Now that she was standing directly under his nose, the smell of her arousal was strong enough to overcome the scent of bacon. She wanted him. This was all intentional, and he bit back a groan at the thought.

"Please. Why would I bother? We both know you're not taking me to bed," she murmured, running the tips of her fingers down his abdomen. "Ever."

He snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. The teasing. The desire in his veins. Her aroused scent.

His hand fisted into her hair as his lips crashed into hers. Inuyasha felt her arms wrap reflexively around his neck as he kissed her passionately, letting years of built of desire and need fuel his passion. His need to have her. Consume her. Their lips clashed together as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her fingers clawed at his back, scraping along his skin, leaving red welts in their wake. Her lips were overpowering his.

She was fucking daring him. Taunting him. Forcing him to call her bluff and prove to her that she was wrong. God was she _fucking_ wrong. Her lips were burning him - making him feel things he hadn't felt in years. Passion he had forgotten could exist burned through his veins as he kissed her with wild abandon.

He backed them up to the kitchen table, laying her down on it and covering her with his body. He could feel himself straining painfully against the denim fabric of his jeans, his erection begging him to be released from its confines.

He ignored it however, and instead ground his hips into hers as he ran wet, hot kisses up the side of her face to tug her ear with his fang. She hissed in pleasure, her fingers scraping along his shoulders to pull him closer.

"Bed?" he growled against her skin, the feel of his breath fanning over her lobe making her shiver in need. "Fuck that. Table's right here."

She seemed to agree with him and pulled his lips back to hers, fisting her hands in his hair. Her nails scraped against his scalp, egging him on. Her teeth pulled at his swollen bottom lip, drawing a moan from him before she soothed away her aggression by suckling at it.

Fuck, she felt perfect against him. Soft and warm...everything about her beckoning him in. Frantically urging him on. He needed more. This wasn't enough. He pushed away from her hurriedly tugging his tank top off before ripping his shirt off of her. Buttons scattered across her family's kitchen but he didn't give a fuck. He'd shred his damn shirt if it meant she could be is that much sooner.

He dropped back down over her, suckling at her pulse point, hands molding her breasts in his palms. Fingers pinching her nipples. She arched against him, begging for more and he laved his way down across her chest, a surge of masculine pride swelling in his own.

She was mewling for him. Begging _him_ for more.

Fuck he never wanted to forget this.

"Your mom," he panted against her skin.

"Not home." she reassured.

"Souta?" he pressed, grinding himself into her.

"Gone."

Good enough for him...But he honestly didn't give a shit even if they were. He was too far gone and...He wanted this. _Fuck_ if he didn't want this. She had been his only desire for years, and now she was splayed before him, panting and needy, and he wasn't gonna let anything stop him.

He moved down her body, kissing his way along her stomach and delighting in her trembles. Her scent was calling to him, and he intended to taste her...and taste her he did. She was glistening - waiting for him. Her wet slit was practically begging him to do something, and he wasted no time in seeing to its needs. His dragged his tongue along her folds, slipping it inside and drinking from her. Rubbing her hard clit. Fucking her with his tongue and his fingers. God, she was still as good as he remembered.

Better even, because this time he knew he wasn't finishing in her mouth.

He was going to finally fulfill all of his fantasies and—

"—Inuyasha!" she screamed, and he smirked as her fingers roughly tugged at his hair, loosening his bun. He lapped at her core a few more times before pressing a kiss to her thigh and rising to his feet.

She always was...but...fuck she was a vision. Panting and boneless...a satiated smile tugging at her lips. She lazily looked up his body as she regained her strength, and sat up.

"This looks uncomfortable," she mused, palming his cock through the straining fabric of his pants.

"You have no idea," he growled as she continued to rub him before moving her hands up to his tool belt. He watched her slide the leather through the metal, undoing it before letting it drop to the ground with a heavy thud. She was roughly tearing at his zipper as he worked the button on his jeans apart. His pants hadn't even fallen past his knees when he felt her nails roughly scraping against the outside of his thighs as she pushed his boxer briefs down.

His cock sprung free, twitching in relief as a small white bead gathered at the tip.

She grabbed a hold of the base of his shaft and gave him a few teasing tugs, swirling her finger around the bulbous head of his cock. He allowed her to play with him for a few moments, her delicate hands inching him closer to release.

"Kagome...Please...No more teasing."

"No," she smiled warmly. "No more teasing," she agreed, spreading her legs wider for him. "I want you, Inuyasha," she breathed, and he lined the tip of his length up with her wet opening.

Inuyasha jolted awake, his eyes snapping open and blinking out at his dimly lit room.

W-what?

He felt so confused...and then he felt his face relax as he remembered coming back here after working on his house. He had taken a shower, and then laid down on his bed. He was exhausted...he clearly must have fallen asleep.

And that meant...that meant everything was a fucking dream.

Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be? Everything had felt so real though...The taste of her. The feel of her hands against his body. He hadn't even fucking...He was _still_ hard as a fucking rock.

He fell back against his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Fuck, he had wanted it to be real...it would have been so nice if it were real. He felt his lips spread into a wry smile as a thought crossed his mind. This wasn't the first time dream Kagome had left him like this...he had just thought that his highschool days were behind him. No more awkward, unfulfilled dreams about a certain raven haired, sultry beauty.

Yet...here he was. Hard as a rock, aching for release, and all alone in his room.

His cock twitched as his mind replayed Kagome crying out his name as she came, and his hand moved over his thigh before he knew what he was doing. He took himself by the base of his shaft and gave it a light, teasing tug. God that felt good...and it felt even better when he imagined Kagome doing it to him instead. Her hand pulling him closer to the edge. He shut his eyes and she was here with him. Her body wrapped around him, surrounding him in her wet heat. Moving over him. Making him moan. Silently beg her for more as she leaned over him and pressed kisses up his trembling body.

"Let go, Yash," she breathed into his ear. That was all it took for his orgasm to rocket through his body, spilling hot, thick ropes of ejaculate across his stomach.

He lay in his bed, panting after. His body was satiated, but his heart…

His heart wasn't. It ached.

Inuyasha sat up and grabbed a tissue box, quickly cleaning himself up before sneaking off to the bathroom to try and get rid of the last vestiges of his release. He was sure he reeked. He quickly washed himself, dressed, and ran down the steps to join his family for dinner.

"Didn't wanna wake me up?" he grumbled to his brother, and Sesshomaru just smirked.

"Now why would I want to interrupt your... _nap_. You washed your hands after you _woke up_ , right?"

His father choked on his water.

All he could think was that he really needed to finish his fucking house.

And maybe talk to Kagome. Maybe...maybe this was his subconscious telling him he wanted more than this weird ass friendship they had now.

Couldn't hurt, right?

He smiled.

It certainly made his chest hurt a little less.

And he needed to get that fucking shirt back from her!

* * *

A/N: I regret nothing. This was a tumblr smut prompt. Prompts were:

"You're n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?"

"You're not taking me to bed. ever." "Who said it had to be on the bed?"

Threw it under barn destroyer cause I didn't know what else to do with it. 

Not story canon. 

-LL


End file.
